


Mine

by poetroe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KORRASAMI !!!!!, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “Truly, I don’t know what I’d do without you around to make me tea,” she says, smiling back at her girlfriend.“Or dinner,” Korra continues, her teasing grin widening. “Or breakfast in bed.”A short fic written for their anniversary today!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> thank u oomfies for giving me the prompt !!! I hope everyone who reads this is having an amazing korrasami day, ily all <3

“Would you believe it’s even bigger than Republic City?” Korra says, gesturing with her arms. “It’s like, twice the size—if it isn’t three times. Or even four.” Outside, the snow drifts downward, adding to the layer of snow that already fell, yesterday.

“Yes, I know,” Asami chuckles. “I’ve been there a few times in the past. Every time, even when you know what to expect, the sheer size of it manages to take you by surprise.”

“It could almost be considered a nation of its own,” Korra wonders. “The citizens sure seem to act like it.”

“Did the Earth Sages give you much trouble?” From the dealings of her company with the Earth Kingdom, Asami knows a bit about the way things are done there. The Sages don’t undertake the same spiritual duties as those of other nations; their role is traditionally administrative and diplomatic. To achieve any substantial change in a nation of that size is to wade through the bureaucratic swamp that is Earth Kingdom politics, until you’re able to reach some kind of agreement between the Sages concerned with the region in question.

“Yes,” Korra admits, rummaging through one of the kitchen cabinets and pulling out two mugs. “I expected it to be bad, but they somehow managed to be worse. Honestly, even Kuvira’s robot wasn’t that taxing. What are you craving, hibiscus?” The kettle on the stove starts whistling and with practiced movements, Korra takes it off and fills the mugs.

“Please,” Asami hums. She shoots her girlfriend a smile as she brings the tea to the living room, where Asami is curled up on the soft red couch.

“Luckily I survived,” Korra grins once she plops down next to her. “You’re not rid of me, yet.” Asami rolls her eyes and gives her a peck on the lips before grabbing her mug from the salon table.

She blows on it a few times before taking a sip. It’s winter and the cold seems to radiate through the windows of their city apartment, so she folds her hands around the mug, appreciative of its warmth. “Truly, I don’t know what I’d do without you around to make me tea,” she says, smiling back at her girlfriend.

“Or dinner,” Korra continues, her teasing grin widening. “Or breakfast in bed.”

Asami chuckles, remembering their last breakfast in bed—a more apt name would probably be brunch, with how long they took to finish.

The memory fades to the background of her mind as her eye falls on the tattered notebook resting on the salon table. “Are these your notes from the meetings?” she asks if she picks it up. Although she never gets tired of seeing her girlfriend fight, the more strategic aspects of Avatarhood interest her, as well.

“Yeah,” Korra mutters darkly, obviously not having had a good time writing them down. “You might actually fall asleep, reading that.”

With a grin, Asami starts leafing through the notebook. She’s a novice on the topic of Earth Kingdom politics, but Korra’s notes actually do a good job of immersing her in it. Disputes over land and water supply, a conflict between two neighboring towns on the coast of the Mo Ce Sea over fishing rights, proposals to either raise or lower taxes… It keeps going on.

Until Asami flips another page and sees a myriad of names and addresses, all in Ba Sing Se, written in many different hands. She realizes they’re all girl’s names and something unpleasant stirs in her gut. Asami turns, showing the page to Korra. “What’s this?”

The blush appearing on Korra’s face doesn’t do much to keep the jealousy from rearing it’s ugly head, and neither does the tea. “Uh, it’s nothing, really,” she says, laughing awkwardly as her hand runs through her cropped hair.

“Do you mind explaining?” Korra’s laugh dies when she sees Asami is serious.

“It really was nothing,” she starts. “It happened when I took the monorail back from the meeting. The wagon struck something on the rail and it went off—” Asami’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“—yes, so naturally I broke one of the windows and jumped out. I managed to catch it with my air and earth bending just in time, before it could hit the street below.” Korra shrugs, like catching a train with multiple wagons and people inside as it was falling down is nothing. To her, it might not be, Asami thinks to herself. “Anyways, there were a bunch of Ba Sing Se University girls on the train,” Korra continues. “They realized pretty quickly who I was and wrote all that before I even noticed they had the notebook.” Her blush is still there and Asami realizes it stems from embarrassment rather than any real feelings towards any of those girls.

When had she become so childish? Silently, Asami chastises the emotional response she had earlier. “Some of them were fans, apparently; they insisted on writing me,” Korra says, laughing as Asami rolls her eyes.

“Seriously, how many more time do I have to kiss you in public for people to _get_ it?”

“Get what?” Korra asks, provokingly.

Asami looks at her with a straight face; after all, she is completely serious about this. “That you’re mine.”

That evokes a blinding smile from Korra, who roughly sets her tea down, not caring if part of it sloshes over the edge when she pulls Asami in close, half on top of her, and kisses her properly. A smirk pulls Asami’s lips tight as she kisses back, sneaking her arm around the small of Korra’s back.

Ever since taking multiple trips to both poles with Korra, Asami finds she doesn’t mind the chilling Republic City winters that much, anymore. Then again, perhaps that’s just the side effect of being Korra’s girlfriend; Korra, who just runs hot—and who likes to treat her to affection so excessive that it makes her flush like she’s fifteen again, secretly making out with the cook’s boy in training in the servants’ corridor of the Sato mansion.

But perhaps what warms her up the most, stirring up the butterflies in her stomach along with it, is the knowledge that Korra is fully and truly, hers.


End file.
